


Chameleon

by Missy



Category: Cabaret - Kander/Ebb
Genre: Character Study, Day jobs, Gen, Humor, Math, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Everyone leads a double life.Emcee's is just a little more straitlaced on the weekdays than most.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).



Figures are easy. Every morning (at ten sharp, darling, no earlier than that – rings under the eyes are so unbecoming) he comes to work in his practical suit and his sensible tie and sits in a back room, pouring over mathematics and accounts, the same way he does backstage at the Kit Kat Klub on Saturday mornings, making sure no one’s skimmed something off the top while he had his head turned. 

He’s a fast worker – honestly, they’re surprised by his speed. Often they can find him near the coffeepot, gossiping with some of the girls, listening with one ear open and talking to them of the night life – the last picture he’d seen. 

Emcee has only ever had his two lives crash together once – when Betty, the little receptionist from the third floor had shown up to his Saturday night show with a boyfriend. Perhaps she was looking to titillate the fellow; _She_ certainly seemed titillated. She sat with her little purse in her lap and looked up at him, open-mouthed, simply SHOCKED by Emcee's existence. And he had played up to her, naturally, because who could resist such a fresh fish flopping on the proverbial hook?

That Monday, when they’d met in the elevator, she’d looked him up and down, but refused to say a thing to him.

And so he had to – naughty-tongued fool that he was. “You should try a little kohl, darling,” he said. “It would improve your cheekbones.”

He grinned and winked at her, before striding through the open doors, expression bland and serious.


End file.
